Lotus Blossoms
by Ranma
Summary: The first adventure of Lotus with a Ranma/Dragon Quest twist.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer:The characters in this fanfic are copyrights of their individual creators, including Lotus and Steve who are mine.You may use my characters as long as you tell me first and tell me where it is.

**Lotus Blossoms**

** **

**Chapter 1 - The Dream**

He was chasing her.No matter where she ran, he was only a step behind her.She had been running for hours, yet had never gotten past the park at the end of the street.Whenever she reached it, he had somehow gotten in front of her, forcing her to run back where she had come from.It was no use.She had to catch her breath.She glanced behind her, but he was nowhere in sight.Exhausted, she collapsed up against the wall next to her.*PAIN!*In shock she looked at her chest.Just above school crest, a threatening silver blade protruded menacingly.Lightheaded, she turned around just in time to see a shadowy figure wearing a blue vest laughing at her as she began to fall.

Lotus awoke with a start."Shit, not again!"She looked at her clock.It was 7:00."Well at least I'm up in time for breakfast."

When she got to the kitchen, a hastily scrawled note was taped to the fridge.

_Gone to work early, eggs are in the fridge.See you tonight._

_ _

_MOM_

She looked into the fridge."Gee, Thanks for cooking them, Mom."She put them on the table with a glass of OJ."I just LOVE scrambled eggs!Why can't she just stay home and have breakfast with me instead of her partner for once."

A voice wafted in from the doorway."Hey, Lotus!You awake yet? The door was open!"

"Yeah, Steve, I'm awake!"'Can't she even lock the door?'"You're just in time for breakfast, want some eggs?"

"No thanks.Whacha doing up so early?Your usually still in bed when I get here."

"I had the dream again."

"Oh.You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

As they were walking to school, a strange boy with what looked like a winged golden gumdrop perched on his shoulder walked up to them.

"Can either of you tell me how to get to Fuurinkan High School?"

It was Lotus who answered."Were going there right now, we'll take you there.You new in town?I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah.I just came here from the Island of Demurin.My name is Fly."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Fly.I'm Lotus, and this is Steve.But, Isn't Demurin populated with animals?"

"Well, there Monsters, really, but I was raised by them.After talking with Master Aban, my Grandfather decided that I should go to school with other Humans for a while."

'Aban?That old coot?'"Well, we'll introduce you to Principal Kuno when we get there.What is that on your shoulder?It looks…Interesting."

"That's my best friend, Gome.He's a Golden Metal…something-or-other, I'm not sure what, exactly."

"Well, Hi, Gome."She scratched the little slime under the chin."It's very nice to meet you."

"Pii, Piiiii." Gome replied.

When they got to school, they found another problem waiting, or more like fighting, at the front gate to the school.A boy in Chinese style clothing was squaring off with an older boy wearing a Kendo outfit, leveling a wooden Bokken at his opponent and spouting some gibberish that sounded like Shakespearian English.

"Shit!Were late!" Steve said."You take Fly to The principal and I'll cover your butt in class!"Saying this, Steve ran off around the two combatants, and into the school.

"What's going on?" Fly asked.

"Oh that's just Ranma and that idiot Kuno.They go through this EVERY morning before school.Lets go before we get in big trouble"

End of Chapter 1

For those of you who noticed, yes this is the first fanfic I have ever written, so have pity on this pore boy.(*THWACK!*"Hey Lois give me a break it's only a simple spelling mistake!")If you like it, tell me, and if you don't, well, tell me anyways, along with what you liked or didn't like about it.

Credits:

Author: Simon (Shen-Lon) Cwilich

Editor: Lois (Angel) Flocari

Special thanks: The owners of all characters I've borrowed (please don't sue!) 


	2. The First Lesson

Disclaimer:All these characters are property of their creators, and are probably really really pissed off at me for using them in such a vile manner.

# Lotus Blossoms - Chapter 2

** **

**The First Lesson**

At last the meeting with principal Kuno was over.Half an hour doesn't seem like much, but when you have to spend it with a Japanese man who thinks he is Hawaiian, complete with accent?It was hard to get through it with a straight face!All that just to find out that he was welcome to the new school, and his schedule was almost identical to Lotus' schedule.

So now he and Lotus were on their way to their martial arts class, Gome flying just behind.The class was taught by Genma Saotome, Ranma's father, who had finally gotten this job after almost getting kicked out of the Tendo home for causing just a little too much damage while sparing with his son.Why they were signed up for the course, they didn't know.Lotus was good at it, but she abhorred violence, and Fly just assumed that it was Aban's doing.

When they got there, they went in and assumed their places.Gome flew to the class tapestry and perched himself there for the whole class.The bell rang and Genma came in.The class went smoothly.After Lotus passed her test on the first try and earned her Green Belt, Genma taught the students a new move.Just as the bell rang for lunch, Genma asked Lotus and Fly to stay after class.After all of the other students left, Genma started to speak.

"As you probably both have noticed; Lotus is the best student in the class.And Fly, you have the potential to match her in combat.Because of this, I have decided to place you two in the new advanced class."Lotus noticed a shadow coming from behind the tapestry on the wall.Fear coursed through her, demanding that she ran, yet she forced herself to remain calm."I will now introduce you to your new sensei, Aban."

The shadow materialized and jumped out from behind the tapestry and landed directly next to Genma.It was a man, or maybe a woman, with curly blue hair, glasses, and a beautiful, immaculate white suit that looked like it would be more at home on a prince than on the man (woman?) that it seemed to be on.

'Aban?What's he (she) dong here, and where did he (she) get that getup?' 

"Thank you Genma. As you might have noticed, I have been masquerading as someone who is, shall we say, less than sane.As you can plainly see, I am not as crazy as I appeared to be.I have merely been searching for the Heroes of Prophecy, and I believe I have found them.During your gym class and after school you two shall train in the alternate classroom with me.I will teach you everything I know.Hand to hand combat, weapons, magic, and techniques you've never even heard of.I believe that you are our only hope for survival."

"Survival?Heroes of Prophecy?" Lotus seemed stunned."What the hell are you talking about?"

"An ancient evil is awakening.I know you don't yet believe me, but you will. And it is my job to make sure you're ready."

They began training immediately.Aban brought in two large rocks."To begin your training, try to break these boulders."

Lotus took her position in front of the smaller of the two rocks, while Fly moved in front of the other one.They both let loose a barrage of attacks, the strongest they knew, yet they could do no more than knock off a few shards of stone.

"I expected as much," Aban said, thoughtfully."Gome, Can you come here please?"

"Pii?"Gome flew to Aban and hovered in front of him (her).Aban pointed at her.

"**SUKARA**!!!" Aban yelled, and a sphere of silvery light surrounded Gome for a moment."OK, now, Lotus, I will teach you some magic.First, there's **Mera**, the Fireball spell.Gome, just fly around and try to avoid the spells.Lotus, I'll show you how to cast the spell."Gomes eyes widened as Aban leveled a hand at her."**MERA**!!!"A ball of fire formed in front of Abans palm and sped towards Gome, who naturally closed her eyes to shield them from the eminent explosion.As the fireball struck, Gome screamed.The fireball did explode, but as Gomes scream was heard, the explosion disappeared."Hmmmmm.Very interesting.It would seem that Gome knows some kind of **Maho** spell.Well, that will make the training all the more effective.Lotus, It's your turn."

"OK sensei," Lotus responded."But I don't know if I can do it.**MERA**!"A smaller, but just as real fireball appeared in Lotus' hand as she emulated Abans spell.As the spell hit it's mark, Gome screamed again, but this time the spell was nullified quicker. "Whoa!I did it!?!?!That was cool!!!!"

"That was very admirable for your first try, Lotus.Fly, it's your turn now.I'm sure that you can do it."

"Yes sensei." Fly responded, looking more than a little concerned.'I have to do it.Aban said I could, and Lotus did it, so I HAVE TO do it!!!!!'"**MERA**!"A fire ball appeared just like it had for the other two, but Fly's was no bigger than the flame on a Zippo™ lighter, and it disappeared only a few inches from his hand.The four of them fell over, overbalanced by the large drops of sweat that appeared on their heads.

"Don't worry about it, Fly.You'll get it eventually.Gome come down here."Gome flew down to Aban, The **Sukara** spell winking out around her."It is time for something I had almost forgot."Aban walked over to the tapestry while Lotus and Fly traded worried glances.Taking a large basket from the space behind the tapestry, even though it seemed like there wasn't even an inch of room.With a sudden motherly expression, Aban happily said, "It's lunch time!" Lotus and Fly simply face-faulted as Aban laid out a rather impressive homemade lunch.

After lunch, they started practicing their swordplay.Fly had been pretending to be a Hero since childhood, including playing with a wooden sword.Lotus had never even held a sword before, so Fly had a definite advantage in this respect.No matter how hard she tried, Lotus simply couldn't beat him.

Their day almost over, Aban instructed them to try to break the rocks again, even though they were tired.Lotus and Fly both attacked the rocks only once, directly in the middle.The rocks both shattered.The students looked stunned.

"Very good!" Aban said."Lesson 1: When the body is tired, the mind searches for the quickest way to defeat your foes.Remember this when you face your enemies.Speed isn't always the way to defeat your opponents.You must out think them as well.

The training sessions always wound up the same.Lotus was more magically inclined unless Fly was angry, but Fly was always better at close fighting with weapons except for the dagger.They showed the same amount of skill in projectile weapons.

Despite some intense competition, training sessions had become fun.A strong friendship was also forming between the two Martial Arts students.The two were sitting contentedly in the Secondary Dojo, arguing over who could fire an arrow farther when the ground beneath them began to rumble.

End of Chapter 2

Finally done.Despite a few problems and a little laziness chapter 2 is finally out.If you're enjoying this story, or have any ideas, feel free to E-mail me. You never know, the way this story turns out may depend on you.

Credits:

Author: Simon (The Dragon) Cwilich

Editor: Lois (Serra Angel) Flocari

Special thanks: The creators of all characters I'm using (I'm not worthy!) 


	3. The First Encounter

Disclaimer:All characters bla-bla-bla, I think you get the point, so on with the story!

**Lotus Blossoms - Chapter 3**

** **

**The First Encounter**

2 months after they started training, there was a great earthquake.The roof of the dojo caved in, just missing the students and their master.A single little teardrop, black as midnight, fell from the sky directly into the middle of the hall.As it hit the ground, it exploded.An evil laugh, horrible like no sound heard for a thousand years, erupted from the crater that the tear left behind.A figure rose from the crater and leveled its finger at Aban.When it spoke, its voice was full of malice and hatred, the epitome of malevolence. 

Gome held his wings closed over his little dots of ears to block out the sound, while using his spell nullifying ability almost by accident, somehow significantly lowering the booming octave in the voice.

"Aban.At last we meet!"

"Yes," Aban replied."I was beginning to wonder if you were really going to come."

"Well, I'm here, but you will not live to enjoy it for long.–HAPPO FIREBURST!-"At these words the figure took out a string of firecrackers, lit them, and threw them in Aban's direction.

Aban held out his (her) hand."SUKARA!!!"The firecrackers hit the silver sphere just as it formed.As they exploded, giving off a bright light, Fly and Lotus could see that the immense size of the figure was no more than an illusion, and the figure was just an old man. No more than a foot-and-a-half in height, with a snow white ring of hair, a brown body suit, and a pipe as long as the bearer was a tall, rings of smoke puffing from the bowl.

"So your back Happosai."

"Of course I'm back!Lord Ban rewards his servan-."

"Ban WILL fall!I have been training the chosen ones.Ban will NEVER win, no matter what!"

Happosai glanced at the two students."These two?They don't look like they could hurt a fl-" He saw Lotus and jumped towards her."Sweeeeeeto!!!"

Obviously sensing this attack, Lotus simply side-stepped the old letch, and brought her foot down on his head, sending him to the ground.Happosai got up, flipping Lotus to the ground with his pipe, and jumped out of the way of further attacks.

"Fight me like a man, Aban.Don't hide behind your little students!"

Aban walked over to his (her) students."I hope you can forgive me for what I must do, but it's the only way to stop him.–ASUTORON!!!-"As Aban spoke, Gome flew down to Fly's shoulder, only to get caught in the spell.As the spell took effect, their bodies became like steel, cold, hard, and inflexible.Aban pulled out two silver chains with teardrop talismans hanging from them.He (She) hung them around the necks of the two students."I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can be sure that you won't interfere. You've been the best students that I've ever had.I'll miss you, but I have no choice.Remember that I'm proud of you all."Aban turned around and leaped at Happosai, arms spread wide.When he (she) reached Happosai, he jabbed his fingers into the old pervert's temples.Energy crackled in the air as Aban prepared his (her) spell.When all was ready, Aban shouted, "MEGANTE!!!!!!!!!!"They two of them exploded, causing a mushroom cloud to appear and rise from them.

As the students looked on, the smoke started to clear.Aban was gone, yet Happosai remained.Tears in her eyes, Lotus let her anger take control.The emblem of a flower glowed so brightly on her forehead that it shone through the steel skin.She broke through the shell as if it was paper and launched an elaborate attack, ending with an uppercut that sent the little man flying through the hole in the roof.

The air shimmered in the space above the hole in the roof, and what looked to be a large boat with wings appeared.Happosai crashed into it like a cannonball.The impact, however, went unnoticed by the crew as they had more pressing matters on their minds.

"Karn.Where are we?" the brown haired captain of the Weatherlight asked.

"Aria: unknown, captain.This plane is not on any map in my memory."

"Well, we have no choice but to try again.All hands, prepare to planeshift."

The engines powered up, the whole ship shimmered and disappeared, taking it's new passenger with it.

Lotus, Fly and Gome watched as the strange ship disappeared.Tears in their eyes, they searched the crater in the middle of the floor for something, anything that could say that Aban had survived.They only found his (her) Sword.They went into the middle of the school lawn and drove the sword into the ground.

"HAPPOSAI!!!!!" Lotus screamed."I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!"

In the space between worlds, a smoky, hot place, Happosai sneezed.

"Disciples of Aban, I will get you for this!!!"'If I ever get out of this blasted dimension!"

End of Chapter 3

I realise that not everyone understands the spells used in this story, so I'll put new spells and abilities in this section.

New Spells

SUKARA: Shield spell, raises Defence.

MERA: Small Fireball.

ASUTORON: Turn target's body to steel.

MEGANTE: Sacrificial spell, causes a large explosion.

New Abilities

Happo Fireburst: see story.

Credits:

Author: Simon (Orocchi) Cwilich

Editor: Lois (Serra Angel) Flocari

Special thanks: The owners of all characters I'm using (But it just seemed so natural!) 

You: After all, you read it.


End file.
